


Gods of Olympus.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Zeus!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Blue necesitaba un rey, y Greg estaba dispuesto a dárselo.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Steven Universe
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Gods of Olympus.

En aquel claro se encontraba un bello joven que nadaba desnudo en compañía de bellas ninfas que se encontraban a su alrededor, el joven de cabello rizado negro y hermosos ojos color chocolate disfrutaba de las cálidas aguas del rio. Su piel blanca y lechosa brillaba con la luz del sol, su cuerpo cincelado de gran belleza atraía las miradas de quien le viera, rasgos delicados y hermosos. Era un joven muy bello para quien lo viere.

Flores de loto flotaban por las aguas endulzando el aire, el bello joven aspiró el aroma y se relajó más en las aguas en las que estaba.

-Su madre nos ordenó que volviéramos antes de la puesta de sol, excelencia.- Le recordó Lapislázuli quien igual de desnuda recostaba su pecho en una gran roca.

-Lo sé, Lapis. Solo quiero estar un poco más aquí antes de irnos.- Dijo hundiéndose hasta que el agua le llegó a la barbilla. Su voz melodiosa y suave era relajante para quien pudiera oírlo.

Una gran arboleda evitaba las miradas curiosas de los que se osaran acercarse, pero en una de las ramas de un árbol había un ave de color azul profundo observando directamente al pelinegro y a sus acompañantes. Viendo hacía el cielo notó que poco faltaba para que el ocaso pudiera darse, su atención volvió al joven que se reía por algo dicho por una de las ninfas.

La luz naranja se mostró por el claro y el pelo rizado al verlo suspiro debía de volver a los dominios de su madre, saliendo del agua su cuerpo mojado se mostró en todo su esplendor. Tomando sus ropas que había colgado antes de entrar al agua se las puso, una toga blanca con cordones dorados dándole un aire celestial.

El ave siguió al chico y a las féminas de cerca, cuando vio a lo lejos una mujer de cabello rosa de inmediato se alejó y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del radar de ella su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, en donde hubo un ave de plumaje azul profundo ahora había una mujer morena de cabello azul y ojos del mar más profundo que veían detenidamente al pelinegro abrazar a la de cabellos rosas.

Volteándose se alejó de allí, mostrando así su figura por completo, usaba una túnica de colores oscuros predominando el azul y el negro complementándola una capucha que cubría parcialmente su rostro el suelo retumbo, y de él se abrió una grieta que de ella salía vapor azul.

Bajando hasta llegar al final de las escaleras de apariencia infinita llegó hasta donde había un río con personas adentro como si fueran peces, una barca la esperaba y subiendo a ella una mujer delgada y con el cabello sobre sus ojos comenzó a remar, quitándose la capucha de la cara suspiro y dejo ver la apariencia agotada y triste de la mujer.

-Pudo verlo, mi señora?- Preguntó con voz armoniosa la de ojos cubiertos.

-Sí, lo hice. Debiste verlo Perla, es lo más hermoso que pude haber visto.- Dijo melancólica, sus ojeras haciendo contraste a su aspecto triste, incluso las almas de aquel lugar eran menos lúgubres que aquella mujer.

-Aún no ha decidido lo que hará con la propuesta de él?- Pasando por varias celdas donde se escuchaban alaridos infernales donde se suplicaba clemencia a una Diosa que no iba a escuchar sus súplicas.

-Lo hice. El inframundo necesita un rey, Perla. Y voy a dárselo, Pink va a odiarme pero no me importa.- Perla solo asintió con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Su señora podría por fin obtener algo de felicidad en sus propios dominios, llegando a su destino Blue fue a su trono unos ladridos resonaron por todo el inframundo y un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas recibió a su dueña con lamidas provocando su risa.

Perla observó a su ama, esperaba que la llegada del joven Dios pudiera darle algo de luz a su eternidad.

* * *

**< <Olimpo>>**

* * *

Entre las más blancas y esponjosas nubes estaba un hombre de largo cabello castaño y una barba del mismo color, con una toga blanca escuchaba las notas de la lira dándole tranquilidad.

Las puertas que daban paso al Olimpo se abrieron de tal forma que quedaron destruidas, las rejas doradas indestructibles en todo sentido de ellas solo quedaron como simple metal doblado.

Levantándose de golpe y parando a todos los dioses en seco vieron a Pink que estaba en ira pura, un aura rosa rodeándola y parada en la entrada donde estuvieron las rejas doradas anteriormente.

-¡Greg!- Su grito resonó por todo los cielos haciendo temblar la tierra de los mortales.

-Oh vaya.- Dijo una mujer de piel roja con un pergamino en la mano.

-Greg está muy muerto.- Dijo una mujer con piel púrpura y una copa de vino en la mano.

Los gritos de furia de Pink eran muy fuertes, estaban fragmentando el piso incluso y Greg a como pudo uso su puesto de Dios del Olimpo para saber porque llegaba así.

-¡¿Dónde tienes a mi hijo?!- Ese grito hizo que todos allí tragaron en seco, sabían que luego de haber quedado embarazada de Greg la Diosa de la Agricultura había decidido vivir entre los mortales para tener a su hijo, ella había dejado bien en claro que nadie podía posar sus manos sobre este si no querían morir.

-Querrás decir nuestro hijo.-

-Steven, es mi hijo! Donde lo tienes.- Exige, su aura amenazante cubrió la autoridad de Greg rápidamente dejando a todos allí con miedo de la generalmente pacífica Diosa.

-Tú ya debes saber dónde está, no sé por qué quieres escucharlo de nuevo.-

-¡Le consentiste a Blue que desposara a mi hijo!- Grito más fuerte, y en ese momento se escucharon los gritos de una madre furiosa y un Dios que no iba a ceder.

-Esto no va a terminar bien para ellos.- Murmuró el Oráculo al ver el futuro, su guardiana la vio preocupada por un momento y solo pudo atinar a temblar al escuchar el grito de la de cabello rosado decir.

- **¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE MATAR A TODOS LOS MORTALES! ¡QUIERO A MI HIJO DE VUELTA!** -

-Mi Zafiro, debo preguntar. ¿Esto podría afectar su seguridad?- Preguntó su mano apretando la lanza que llevaba en la mano.

-Rubi, esto no me afectará en lo absoluto, pero te recomiendo estar lista para cuando Greg te llame. Él va a estar muy desesperado.- Asintiendo con la cabeza siguió a la Oráculo de cerca para protegerla.

* * *

La tierra estaba seca.

Era todo lo que podía decirse, ya no salían cultivos y el ganado junto con los humanos perecían por eso.

Greg vio estresado la tierra, nada crecía por mucho que se intentara desde hace meses, los recuerdos de los gritos de Pink que gritaba lo que haría si no le devolvían a Steven resonaban por su mente, llamando a Rubi se preparó.

-Mi señor.- Saludo con respeto.

-Te tengo una misión muy importante, y debes estar lista.-

En el inframundo las cosas eran diferentes, Blue estaba sonriendo y en la Diosa del Inframundo había desaparecido la tristeza y la melancolía desde que se había casado con Steven, el joven Dios se había encargado de iluminar aquel lugar con su presencia.

Incluso las almas de aquel oscuro lugar estaban más calmadas, exceptuando las que recibían su castigo eterno por sus pecados. Incluso las que llegaban notaban eso, aunque había un incremento de almas últimamente.

Steven estaba tejiendo flores en el cabello de la mujer quien feliz solo se dejaba hacer, luego de haberse encargado de alejarlo de las ninfas pudo convencerlo de que fuera a su reino voluntariamente y por fin pudo convertirlo en su esposo.

El pelinegro llevaba puesto su toga blanca solo que ahora llevaba un lazo de color azul profundo, y en sus vestiduras flores negras y grises que solo crecían en el inframundo y en su cabello tenía una corona plateada con gemas azules y rosadas en ella. Sus dedos añadían flores en el cabello de su esposa mientras tarareaba una canción que resonaba por todo el salón del trono.  
La Diosa del Inframundo cerró los ojos y se relajó al sentir los dedos de su amado por su cabeza, unos labios suaves recorrieron su cuello hasta su hombro y suspirando le dio más espacio para que continuara sus besos.

-No me quejo de esto, Steven. Pero, debo preguntar, ¿Cerbero no va a interrumpirnos esta vez o sí?- Pregunto, recordándole como el perro gigante de tres cabezas había entrado a su habitación matrimonial para dormir en su cama dejándolos desnudos y sin donde dormir.

-No lo creo, lo vi entretenido con los huesos de aquellos guerreros romanos que trataron de escapar.- Dijo entre besos, su mano derecha tomo el rostro de la mujer y en uno de sus dedos había un anillo plateado con letras azules a su alrededor que decían en una perfecta caligrafía ´Blue´.

Ambos amantes empezaron a despojarse de sus vestiduras y la mano derecha de la pelo azul tenía un anillo plateado y en caligrafía estaba escrito en letras rosadas ´Steven´, su mano acaricio los pectorales del varón que cerró los ojos para disfrutar sus caricias, sus labios se juntaron y de él joven salió un aura rosada que cubrió el salón y que del piso, las paredes y el techo salieron flores de todo color decorando el lugar.

-Todo lo que viene de ti es hermoso, perfecto y maravilloso.- Dijo Blue acariciando el cabello ahora largo de su pareja, gracias a sus poderes inconscientemente hizo que su cabello creciera dejando ver una hermosa cascada negra de rizos elegantes resaltando más la belleza de Steven.

-Mi hermosa Blue, tu eres lo que me hace hacer todo esto.- Señalo las plantas que destilaban un dulce aroma.

Estaban por continuar cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, ambos saltaron y vieron a uno de los guardianes de una de los Oráculos de Greg que al verlos se inclinó mostrando el debido respeto a ambos gobernantes del inframundo.

-El Dios del Olimpo ha ordenado que devuelva al joven Steven a su madre.- Dijo aun sin levantar la cabeza.

Esas simples palabras fueron el detonante de la lucha de voluntades entre el Dios del Olimpo, la Diosa de la Agricultura y la Diosa del Inframundo por el joven Dios de la Primavera.

Fueron meses donde ninguna de las tres partes estaba dispuesta a ceder, hasta que la propia Blue salió del inframundo para ir a ver a su hermana ella misma. Fue hasta Eleusis y vio a su hermana sentada sobre aquel trono mortal, ambas se veían fijamente tensando el cuarto.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Pregunto molesta de ver solo a su hermana y no a su bebé.

-No voy a dártelo querida hermana, es mi esposo.- Le dijo, el aire estéril y muerto se sentía en el aire.

-Entonces los mortales seguirán muriendo. Y seguirá siendo así mientras no me devuelvas a mi hijo.- Declaro poniéndose de pie.  
-Tomaste tu decisión.- Y con eso se fue, Steven la esperaba.

Mientras que Greg estaba cada vez más enfadado, al ver que ninguna de las Diosas quería cooperar, la tierra seguía muriendo igual que los mortales. Había enviado a varios Dioses para llevar regalos que agradaran a Pink para que detuviera todo esto solo provocando que empeorara, sabía lo que quería pero Blue no estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

-¡Aquamarine!- Llamó a su mensajera.

-A sus órdenes señor.- La pequeña mujer azul con alas de agua se presentó ante el llamado.

-Estoy harto de la necedad de esas mujeres, iras por Steven tu misma y no vuelvas sin él.- Dijo, y entre las sombras una mujer con armadura escuchaba todo y sin ser vista iba al inframundo.

* * *

Blue lloraba lágrimas amargas, el líquido salado salía de sus ojos y caía al suelo. Un aura azul cubrió todo el lugar, frente a ella estaba la Diosa de la Guerra con su armadura y sin su casco dejando ver su rostro lleno de cicatrices y su cabello blanco con sus ojos naranjas.

-¿Vendrá pronto?- Pregunto con voz entrecortada.

-Sí, te recomiendo hacer algo antes de que descubras que tu Steven desapareció.-

-Gracias por alertarme, Jasper. Voy a encargarme de esto.- Dijo despidiéndose de la guerrera paso por aquel árbol de granada que crecía por unos de los tantos ríos que poseía el inframundo, tomando una la abrió y fue por Steven.

Se encargaría de al menos tenerlo por un instante, seguiría con ella si podía hacer algo para lograrlo.

* * *

Una grieta se formó en el suelo y un agujero se abrió de este salía un vapor azul, saliendo de aquel agujero iban un joven de cabellos negros y una mujer de cabellos azules, a lo lejos había una mujer de cabello rosa esperando a uno de ellos.

Separándose de la morena fue a la de cabello rosa quien lo recibió con un abrazo que hizo sonreír a la diosa, abriendo sus ojos vio con rencor a su hermana que con su capucha solo se veían sus ojos azules que brillaban amenazantes.

Steven le sonrió a su madre contento de verla nuevamente, sus labios levemente manchados por algo rojo igual que sus dientes. Pink sintió su corazón detenerse al deducir que había provocado aquello.

-Comiste frutos del inframundo- Dijo sabiendo que era verdad, y si su hijo lo hizo entonces…

Asintiendo con la cabeza hizo que su madre sintiera que algo de ella se rompía, en la ley del inframundo si alguien comía un fruto de allí estaba condenado a quedarse.  
Volviendo a ver a su hermana solo vio como ella la veía seria, sabía lo que decían y abriendo la boca dijo.

-El muchacho cada invierno volverá a mi reino.- Declaro Blue con voz sedosa, haciendo que Pink solo le quedara aceptarlo ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer y al ver a su hijo de nuevo en sus brazos pudo dejar de sentir aquella ira y de ella salió un aura que hizo que la tierra volviera a ser fértil.

Y cada seis meses el Dios de la Primavera le tocaba volver a estar con su esposa, dejando que la nieve y el frío cubriera la tierra.


End file.
